Desire
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A sexy one-shot between JR and Sue Ellen set in the time when they were separated and JR was desperate to win Sue Ellen who was at the town house back :)


Sue Ellen looked at her watch. They would be back in fifteen minutes, just enough time to get changed, she calculated. She hurried upstairs to get ready, making it within seconds of hearing the car pull up on the driveway. She opened the front door before he had the opportunity to knock. "Uh, Sue Ellen?" JR asked as he entered the house, a sleeping John Ross curled up in his arms, pyjamas on, ready for bed. She stared at them both before gesturing to her ex-husband to take their son upstairs. "He's shattered" JR told her. "It's been a busy weekend."

She watched as he ascended the stairs carefully and that usual feeling, the one she tried so hard to fight, stirred powerfully within her. For months now, she had gone unfulfilled and it didn't sit right with her. Pleasuring herself night after night proved to be no substitute for the touch and the feel of a man, inside her, fucking her, making her come. Cliff had been pressing his suit but to no avail. She had once thought she was in love with him but, when it came to it, he wasn't JR.

She knew that JR wanted her back, that much he had made clear on numerous occasions, not least on the evening when he had brought her the video tape of the Miss Texas pageant where they had first met. They had kissed and the temptation to let him go upstairs with her had been strong. However, she had resisted, afraid to let him back into her life too soon, for them to crash and burn as they had done so spectacularly before. Now, however, her desire for him had become far too strong to deny.

She watched as he came back downstairs. "Can we talk?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow in surprise. Recently it had been him who had been making all the running, wanting to talk things through, apologise and assure her that he was a changed man. "What about, sugar? I thought you had made it abundantly clear that, other than the care of John Ross, there was nothing left between us to discuss" he responded bluntly.

She moved closer to him, permitting him to inhale her scent. He had missed her, longed for those nights, unappreciated by him at the time, when they would lie together, expensive French perfume mixed with the smell of her body so close to him. He gazed at her. Had she made a particular effort for him or was he just fantasising, he wondered, staring at the dress she was wearing, cut to fit close to that slender yet curvaceous body that she had always had.

"I've changed my mind" she told him. "You see, as you pointed out last week, you and I are the same, we think the same and we have identical needs." She touched his cheek causing a shock of electricity to course through him. "Sue Ellen?" "Do you want me, JR?" she asked seductively. He made no response, bemused yet aroused at the same time. "Because I want you and I have had all weekend to think about exactly what it is that I want from you."

He made to take her in his arms but she pushed him forcefully away from her, shocking him, making him nervous. "No!" she exclaimed. "If you want this then you have to let me take charge. I'll direct what I want you to do, alright?" He nodded submissively. Right then if she made him beg for it he would have complied, such was his desire for her, he contemplated as he waited for her to make the next move.

She pushed him down on the sofa and stood over him. She began to unbutton her dress slowly, never taking her eyes off his. His heart rate quickened as she let the garment fall to the floor revealing an ivory lace teddy that she had selected specifically. He made to touch her but she retreated slightly, evading him. "What did I tell you? Lie back for me" she commanded. For a few seconds, he suspected that she was just playing a twisted game with him, leading him on only to humiliate him by rejection.

He did as he was told, taking the risk that this was for real, the state of his arousal rendering him powerless to resist. She moved closer once more. "Keep your hands to yourself" she told him. Lowering herself onto his face she demanded that he make her come with his mouth. JR growled lustfully before slipping his tongue under her teddy. Grasping his hair, she ground herself into his face, moaning softly but then more loudly as his efforts took her closer to the edge. It had been a long time but JR still knew what she liked and how she liked it. He giggled wickedly as she shuddered and then exploded. "God, JR!" she exclaimed as pleasure surged through her body, bringing her alive again, reminding her of how good they could be together.

Before he could do anything more she got off him. Was that it, he worried, keen to take things much further, desperate to fuck her, hard, fast and rough, the way she had always liked it. "Sit up" she commanded. He complied obediently, his erection now throbbing with sheer desire. She knelt before him and began undoing his pants. "Mmm" she murmured as she stroked his crotch over his pants. "Tell me, JR. What do you want?" He took hold of the back of her hair firmly, causing her to gasp. "Suck it" he answered.

Freeing him from his pants, it was now her turn to obey him. She stroked him, tantalising him with what was to follow. "Please, honey" he begged, reaching to slip his fingers down her cleavage, kneading her breasts but then withdrawing his hand quickly for fear that he was going to come. Sue Ellen smiled and then took him in her mouth, gazing up at him, her eyes bright with excitement. JR groaned as she took him right to the back of her throat. Time after time she allowed him to thrust the full length of himself into her mouth, slowly at first but then more rapidly, whilst holding the back of her hair, dominant but only because she was allowing it.

Apprehending that he was dangerously close she withdrew quickly and stood up. He watched as she straddled him, took hold of his cock and placed it inside her. "Is this what you want?" she asked. He nodded compliantly, moaning at the feel of her, soft and wet, filled perfectly by him. He grasped her buttocks as she fucked him, drawing himself into her ever more deeply, making her moan with pleasure. He wanted to kiss her, to declare his love for her but he was anxious that might prove too much for her right then, the first time they had done this for what had felt like an eternity.

Her breathing quickened once more, matched by his. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he strived to make her come before he was sent over. She giggled as she watched him grit his teeth resolutely. Divine torture, that was what she was subjecting him to and she liked it. This was what she had conjured up on those long, lonely, sterile nights that he had sometimes, in his crueller moments, enjoyed tormenting her with. Now it was a reality.

He felt her tighten around him. Hold on, he warned himself. If he was ever going to win her back he had to make her remember just how good it could be between the two of them. He had to satisfy her completely, make her want him to come back and give her more. She grasped the back of his hair and moaned loudly as he finally succeeded. Seconds later he felt that unmistakeable sensation, that split second just before the oblivion that came with the spill. He groaned her name as he shot inside her, bucking his hips to prolong the experience, almost hoping that the passion of their unplanned encounter might create another baby for them. Then she would definitely be his once more.

When she was sure that he was done she got off him and sat down next to him. Panting, breathless, flushed with arousal she giggled softly. "Sue Ellen? I am not complaining but what was this all about, honey?" he asked. "As you have repeatedly reminded me, JR, I have been going short for quite a long time now and I decided to break the dry spell, with you, the only man who has ever really been able to satisfy me. Now, if you stop playing games, cease using John Ross as some sort of weapon against me, one day, quite soon, we will do this again. Do you understand?" JR nodded and smiled wickedly to himself. She was his once more and it would only be a matter of time before she and John Ross were back at Southfork.

The End


End file.
